I Need You
by WhatASillyWorld
Summary: Tweek lets Craig be his boyfriend, hoping love will be the force that brings Craig back to happiness. But Craig develops a dangerous dependency on Tweek. CraigxTweek, ratings will go up very soon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Oh kay, here's my new story. Rating will go up to M for sex, language, all that. Enjoy!**

I don't know when all this started.

Maybe it was all supposed to happen; maybe I just brought this all on myself. I don't even know. He had always been my best friend, _always_. And he had always been a relatively happy kid. I mean, bad things did happen to him. Like when we were eight, and he was in Peru for God knows how long. I was too busy twitching and screaming because I didn't know where he was to really notice time moving. But, once high school started, his spirit just... went out. Like a light. He was still my best friend of course, but he dropped all of his other friends. He didn't even care about them. All he did was hang out with me, and that was it. I helped him do everything, because by then I had taught myself to stop twitching and switched to decaf coffee, so I was a little more responsible. I had to force him to do his homework so his grades wouldn't plummet. And whenever we were at his house, which was almost never, I cleaned for him so his parents wouldn't get too mad.

But... then it all changed. We never started a relationship, just sort of fell into one. Maybe it was when he started holding my hand, or when he held me too hard, or maybe that night.

It was just like every Friday night in the fall; I came and watched him play in the football games. He was star quarterback, and every game I was there, cheering him on from the sidelines. No matter how cold it got, or how I always by myself, I was there. But that night was a particularly bad night. Something was wrong with Craig, and I didn't know what. He was so quiet, not that he talked much to begin with. But it was a strange silence.

"Craig?" he looked up at me from the passenger seat of my jeep. "Are... you ok?" He just nodded solemnly and looked out the window. He looked so pale, and had dark circles under his eyes. "Look," I suggested, "just stay home tonight. We can rent a movie or something. You don't have to play."

"Tweek, I'm fine." he sighed. "Coach will flip a shit if I don't show up anyway. I better just play and suck it up." I just dropped the subject and left him alone. If he said he'd play, he would. There was no stopping that boy.

But once the game started, it was painfully obvious how bad he was doing. He couldn't run at all. I screamed his name from the sidelines, hoping he would pick up his speed. I knew that the last thing he needed was the coach roaring at him. But it wasn't helping; Craig was doing worse than ever. Suddenly, he stumbled, and crumpled to the ground.

And wouldn't get up.

It only took me about to a second to process what happened before I hopped the fence that separated the stands from the field, and raced across the football field toward Craig. The coach was already crouched over Craig, staring down at him intently, snarling,

"Damnit, kid, get up. Say something!" I shoved him away and bent over Craig.

"Craig... Craig... It's Tweek. You need to get up. You can do this. I know you can. C'mon." The coach scoffed at me, and the two teams circled us, trying to see what had happened. The entire stadium remained silent as I whispered to him. Suddenly, Craig's eyelids began to flutter, and suddenly they popped open. His giant, baby blue eyes stared up at me. I let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Can you get up?" I asked him. He just nodded and I helped him to his feet. The coach, players, and what seemed like the entire stadium went back to being alive. The players ran back to their positions, and the coach went back to screaming at his team.

"Get Tucker out of here," he barked at me. "He doesn't need to be here. Tell him not to come back until he can actually play a game." I nodded, and helped Craig limp out of the stadium. I led him toward the school building, which was next door to the football stadium, and led him into an empty hallway so he could sit down. He collapsed next to the lockers, and let out a heavy sigh.

"Shit. Sorry about that, Tweekers." I smiled when he called me by my nickname. He almost never did anymore.

"It's fine," I said as I sat down to him. "Are you ok? What happened?" Craig pursed his lips and shrugged his shoulders.

"Why did you faint?" Craig didn't look at me, just averted his eyes. "Craig. Tell me." He took a deep breath and sighed,

"I... haven't eaten anything in three days." My eyes snapped open in shock as I turned to him,

"What the fuck?! Why not?!" I gasped. "We need to go get you something to eat!" Craig shook his head,

"Later."

"Why haven't you eaten?!"

"I…," he trailed off.

"Tell me."

"I... broke my mom's lamp by accident... and she said it was my punishment. No food for three days." He whipped his sleeve across his mouth, and looked up at me.

"Craig... that's... not normal." I wasn't all surprised. His parents had always had been a little... off with their parenting techniques. But this was ridiculous.

"I know. But she said if I slept over at you house tonight I could have something. Or if I got home tonight. Which she knows I won't… but at least I can eat tonight." He chewed his thumb nail nervously.

"Are you okay for a moment? I think you need to just sit for a second. But we'll grab something on the way home. Whatever you want, okay?" He nodded back at me, shaking slightly. I draped my arm around him, trying to calm him down.

"Well, explain to me what happened," I said. He looked away, and tapped his fingers against his leg. "When you were playing, I mean."

"I was running. I thought I was. No matter how hard I pushed, I couldn't go faster. Then, I just woke up on the ground. It felt like I was sleeping... I was dreaming."

"About what?"

"All this white light. And this angel... he was talking to me," I shivered against his arm as he talked. "And... it just kept saying thing like, 'You can do it, you can get up'..." I gasped softly. "And then... I opened my eyes, and saw you, only you, and I realized it you, not the angel talking to me...and... And..." he broke off and looked away. I pulled my arm back, and looked at him.

"Tweek... don't look at me with those eyes..."

"What?" Suddenly, silence consumed us both. He just stared at me, his beautiful blue eyes questioning and nervous and full of worry. He leaned across me, pulling my hands into his. He looked down at our hands, and intertwined our fingers together. He just held my hands, like he always did. When were alone, he would sometimes just hold my hand. Not in a gay way, just sometimes he said he needed someone he knew was always there. But... this time I wasn't so sure. He pulled his leg over mine, and straddled me, looking into my eyes. He put his hands across my shoulders, stroking my arms, then leading his hands up to my messy hair, pushing his fingers through it. He let his hands fall down to my face, cradling it softly. He leaned in, just close enough so our noses barely touched. He never broke eye contact, never blinked.

"Craig..." I breathed softly. And that's when he closed the gap between us, locking his lips in mine. I gasped quietly, letting him into my mouth without permission. He arched his back, holding and kissing me. He let go of my face, and grabbed my hand as he pushed his other hand under my shirt. I broke away, gasping for away, as he began to nibble at my ear. I couldn't help myself, and moaned softly. I could feel him snicker. He returned to my lips, kissing me softly as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I hope you don't mind..." he whispered into my ear. I shook my head, still in shock. "Do you want to get out of here?" he asked. I nodded, and he pulled me up. We walked out to my car, and I shoved my keys into the ignition. I drove faster than I usually did, speeding down the highway. Craig looked over at me, noticing that I was a tad on edge.

"I'm sorry Tweek... I didn't mean to... you know," he said as he pushed his hand through his hair. "Fuck... I didn't mean to... scare you. I'm sorry." I held my finger up at him as I drove.

"Craig I... I don't... care. You mean more to me than anyone in the _entire _world and nothing you've ever done has made me upset. In fact... I... liked it." I said. Craig stared at me. Suddenly, he gasped,

"Tweek! You're shaking!" In fact I was. I hadn't even realized I was.

"Oh... sorry. You know I'm a lot calmer now than I was when I kid." Craig smiled,

"I remember when you were like that."

"And just... sometimes when things are a shock, I get a little twitchy again." He smiled and grabbed my hand, and intertwined our fingers together.

"Well... it's good that you liked it. I just so happen to be in love with you, Tweek Tweak." I blinked a few times, trying to digest that. I just let out a laugh,

"I think I may be in love with you too, Craig." The smile that that brought to his face just made me face melt. I hadn't seen him smile like that in years. And even if I didn't actually love him, I still cared for him a lot. And I'd do anything for him just to see him happy again.

"So where would you like to be eating?" I smiled.

"McDonalds, of course." I rolled my eyes. He was absolutely in love with McDonalds. Why, I'd never know. I'd become a vegetarian years ago. Turns out not eating meat helped me calm down too, along with taking ADD medicine and cutting out caffeine. After I had gotten him his food and he began scarfing it down, I pulled out of the parking lot and began driving toward my house. I sipped on my decaf coffee as he asked my through a mouthful of hamburger,

"Are your parents home?" I shook my head,

"They're at some thing in Dever. Trying to open another coffee shop there." Craig smiled again, and rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb.

"Good." I laughed,

"Haha yeah. Just finish your food without spitting it all over my car while you try to talk!" Craig frowned at me.

"I am NOT spitting it everywhere," he said. "Besides, the only other person who is ever in this car is me. And I could care less if my side of the car is messy."

"You're side?!" I snapped. "Who fricking bought this car? And I would prefer it to be clean." He rolled his eyes.

"You're so cute when you're mad."

"Fuck you."

"I know you want to. Just wait till we get home, sweetie." I laughed,

"You faggot." I thought for a moment about what I had said. "Oh God, this makes us gay, doesn't it?' Craig snickered,

"You didn't get that when I was jamming my tongue down your throat?"

"You make it sound so romantic. And no, I'm sorry I wasn't contemplating my sexual identity while you were making out with me."

"I love you, Tweekers," he said as he planted a kiss on my cheek. I let the feeling of the kiss linger for a moment, and pulled up to my house. Craig ran around the side of the car, and pulled me out and cradled me like a baby as he carried me up into my room. He tossed me down onto my huge bed. It was so oversized, and everything on it was made of down. As I fell down into it, it felt like I was on a cloud. The pillows or covers floated around me, dancing and covering me. They flew up in the air again as Craig jumped into the bed with me. He crawled right on top of me, kissing me fiercely. I wrapped my arms around his neck and moaned softly.

"Fuck, Tweek..." he gasped."I... I'm so glad your mine." I kissed his face as he gasped for air.

"As am I, love..." Craig laughed. God, words cannot say how happy I was to hear him laugh again. And his smile made my heart happy. I would do anything for him, just to see that smile again.

"Tweek..." he yawned, "I... shit, I just want your kiss, but I'm just so..." I held him close.

"I understand. Just go to sleep." He pulled me back into his arms, and we held each other as we fell asleep.

And that's probably how this whole fucking mess started.

**A/N: This chap was pretty bloody awful but itll get better, don't worry xD**

**I'll try to update every Friday or so. If I'm way late, but PM me and yell at me. Haha. Review please :) Thank you so much you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, this totally would have been posted like, last night, but I lazied out. And then I thought I would do it this afternoon, but then I ended up seeing movie with a bunch of friends. (Taking Woodstock. Go see it.) And now it's late… and I'm sorry xD At least it's still Friday! So I'm not late yet. Haha. **

**So… This is M now. Rated so for a lot of boys having fun. You know, sex. And if you don't like that sort of thing, go read a nicer fanfiction that's not full of crazy things like mine is :)**

---

I blinked a few times, vaguely aware where I was. I could feel someone's arms around me, and the his soft breath against my face. I blinked again, trying to wake myself up. Craig's face was only a few inches away from mine, and he was still asleep. The large, fluffy blankets wrapped around us as we lay there. I looked at his face, his angelic face. He truly was beautiful. A big, silly grin was sprawled across him face, and his eyelids were fluttering. He was dreaming. I hoped it was a good dream.

Suddenly, I wanted to hear his heartbeat. Just, to know he was there, that this was real. I pressed my ear against his chest, and what I heard made me beyond happy. That beat, intangible and precious beated softly. I wanted to hear it louder. I pulled my arms back from around him, slowly, as not to wake him. I gripped the bottom of his shirt, and tried so carefully to full it up. I pushed it to his neck, and glanced at him to make sure he wasn't stirring. It made my heart happy to see his smile. I wanted him so badly to be happy again. I pushed my ear against his chest, and the sound made me melt. The beat was so much louder now, much clearer. It's sound was so fast, and no matter how much I wanted to, I knew I could never memorize it. Something that special, that unique could never be recreated in my memories. I smiled, and just held myself there. I could hear his breath shudder, and I knew he was waking up. I didn't want to move just yet, I still wanted to be held in his arms and listen.

"Hey," he breathed.

"Hey." I could hear his heartbeat speed up as he realized I was there.

"What are you doing?" he asked. I pulled his shirt back down and planted a kiss on his nose.

"Listening to your heartbeat." He chuckled, and held me even tighter.

"Well, what does it sound like?" I pressed my cheek against his chest, as he rested his chin in the top of my messy hair.

"Like... angels singing. Birds chirping, beautiful music..."

"It doesn't sound like that. Its a '_tuh-thump thu- thump_'."

"Well it sounds like that to me..." I looked up at him and smiled. He rubbed my back softly.

"I'm so glad you're here when I wake up," he sighed happily.

"I'm glad you're glad," I replied. "Want to go get some breakfast?" He nodded and released me. I threw the covers off of us and grabbed his hand. I led him downstairs, happy my parents weren't home.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You," he laughed. He plopped me up on the kitchen counter and kissed me. I giggled and broke away, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I meant to _eat_, silly!" He just looked at me seductively and grinned,

"You." I blushed and retorted,

"No, like bacon or cereal or pancakes?" I tried to keep talking, but he was far to busy kissing my face and neck to decide. "Craig! I..." but I broke off, and moaned softly under his touch. Damn distractions. I pushed him away and ran over to the fridge and pulled bacon out. I put in a pan and tried cooking it. But a pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist.

"Ooh Tweek... I'm not all that hungry... let's just go back upstairs..." he whispered in my ear, then kissed it softly.

"Craig, damnit, you have to eat," I snapped.

"C'mon Tweek... just for a few minutes."

"No," I said, flipping the bacon over in the pan.

"Tweekers... please?" And that's when I lost it. He knew I loved that nickname. I spun around in his arms and kissed him. He laughed under my lips, and pulled me close. I pulled at his shirt, wanting it off. He laughed again, and lifted me up, and cradled me.

"Let's just go... up." He continued to kiss me and he carried me up the stairs. As we reached my room, we fell on top of the bed together. He kissed me with such force, and rolled on top of me. I moaned under his kisses, and once again tugged at as shirt.

"Frisky are we?" he whispered. He sat up as I pulled it off, and fell on top of him, kissing him even more. He pushed back, arching his back.

"Ohh... Tweek..." I smiled and attack his pants next. I tried unbuttoning them, but the stupid thing wouldn't work. I suddenly realized I was twitching. Too much excitement, I guess.

"GAH! Too much pressure!" I shrieked at the damn pants. Craig laughed, and kissed my cheek. He took my hands in his, and helped me unbutton them. I grabbed the pants loops, and tugged them off. I stared down at his black boxers and smiled. And twitched.

"GAH!" I grabbed the top of them and ripped them off as well, throwing them to a forgotten corner of the room. I stared down at my prize, fully erect. Craig looked up at me. I grabbed his face and began his him all over. I kissed down his neck and chest, stopping for a moment to kiss his nipples. Craig moaned and dug his hands into my hair. I continued down, kissing his stomach and inner thighs, avoiding the place I knew he wanted me to go.

"Tweek... for fuck's sake..." he gasped. I looked up at him, and began to lick his member. Ever so slowly, I wrapped my mouth around it. I tapped the tip with my tongue as he groaned,

"Tweek, fucking do it..." I continued to wrap my tongue around his dick, before I closed my mouth around it and began to suck. Craig's eyes got huge and moaned. I began pumping with my head as I massaged his balls at the same time. He was in heaven, and I could tell. He pushed the back of my head, and I took it even deeper into my mouth.

"Oh Tweek... I don't know if I can stop it..." I looked up at him and that's when he just lost it. His seed hit me hard, and I drank it down. I returned to his face as I kissed him again, mixing saliva and what little semen was let in my mouth.

"You.. you swallowed," he gasped out beneath my kissed.

"Of course... I always knew yours would be yummy..." I smiled. Craig leaned back, and rolled on top of me, forcing my shirt and the rest of my clothes off. He looked at my naked body for just a moment before he jumped on top of me.

"Tweekers..." he gasped, "Where... lube... or something..." I frowned not thinking of that. I kissed his forehead, and ran to my parent's room, hopefully finding something. Fortunately, they weren't that great at hiding anything, I managed to swipe a new bottle of it from there cabinet.

I ran back to the bedroom, finding Craig sitting in his own cum.

"I got another... and I missed you..." he shrugged. I laughed and jumped onto the bed with him. He ripped the bottle out of my hand and began applying it to my hole. I moaned softly as he rubbed it. All I could do was gasp as I suddenly came all over his hand. Craig licked his lips and handed me the bottle. I began rubbing it on his dick, and he moaned under my touch. As soon as I was finished, he crawled on top of me, and just smiled.

"Will you be okay?" he asked. I nodded, knowing he would never _ever _hurt me. I would be all right.

Slowly, he inserted a finger, then two, and I winced. He looked up at me, but I just smiled back. Finally a third, and he stretched me to his size. He entered me, and I gasped and the pain hit. But not a bad pain, not at all. I wanted him deeper, wanted it in me.

It hurt so good.

He continued to push himself into me, and I grunted as he did so.

"I'm going to thrust now, Tweekers. Can you take it?" I nodded again, and before I knew it I felt a huge jolt of painful pleasure. I screamed out, and he held me close. "It's okay, it's okay," he whispered. "I won't do it again."

"No you don't understand, it feels good," I laughed. "Do it again!" Craig gave me a questioning look. Then a sly smile.

"Beg," he demanded.

"What?!"

"Beg me to fuck you."

"Craig, I am so near, and I swear to God if you stop now..."

"Just do it." I mumbled something inaudible. "Tweek... I will stop..."

"CRAIG GET INSIDE ME AND FUCK ME NOW," I roared, getting a little angry. He smiled, and held my sweaty body his, and continued to thrust into me. I screamed his name each time he did, and each time he did it harder. I loved it. Suddenly, I could feel warm liquid inside of me.

"Did you...?"

"Yeah." And that sent me over the edge. I grunted and came all over our stomachs, and Craig just smirked. He pulled out, and collapsed next to me. He took me into his arms, and held me close. He kissed the top of my messy blonde hair and I closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I... love you Tweek," he finally whispered after a few minutes.

"I love you too," I smiled.

"I hate to destroy this moment," he sighed, "but what the hell is that smell?" I sniffed the air, but all I could smell was Craig. I pulled away from him and sat up. The room was doused in cum and sweat, so that's all it smelled like. Suddenly, I caught a wiff of it. An awful, burning smell.

"What is tha- FUCK!" I screamed.

"Again?"

"NO THE BACON! I LEFT IT ON!" I jumped out of the bed and raced down the stairs naked. Billows of black smoke was coming from the kitchen, and I slammed the door open to find, thankfully, no fire, but very, very black ashes sitting in the pan. The grease was threatening fire, and I immediately whipped the pan into the sink and doused it with water. Craig wandered in, and noted,

"Oh. Wow."

"Yeah," I snapped, "Almost set on fire because of you and you being so damn sexy." He laughed,

"I'm so sorry. I'll try not to be anymore."

"Don't you dare," I said, walking over to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and stood on my tippy-toes to kiss him. He would always be the taller on of us.

"Do you think we should go... erm... clean up?" I had forgotten that we were both completely naked and covered in multiple substances. I nodded, and threw open a few windows to let the smoke out. He took my hand and led me to the upstairs bathroom.

"Shower?" he asked.

"You go first," I said.

"Well... how bout you join me?" Craig suggested. I smiled and followed

him into the bathroom.

---

**A/N: That was my first time writing lemon/smut/sexi time so if it wasn't all that fantastic I'm sorry xD**

**Thanks for all the feedback I'm getting ******

**And I'm sorry for all the fluff… haha. It's gets angstyer/ **

**Ill try to update soon!**

**3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: DUDE. I should have finished this tonight... (I'm writing this note on Tuesday, btw...) but... ok. **

**Yeah. About the smut... I'm not sure how much more I'll have in it. If you guys are like screaming, "WRITE MAN SEX" Then sure, I'll put more in. But if not, I'll keep it to a minimum. Coz this story is going to be more angst, anyway... It's basically all up to what you guys would want :) So let me know. And this chapter starts the angst... So if you hate angst and won't read it, then you should probably stop here... xD**

**OKAY enough of the long note. I'm done. On to story time.**

---

I backed out my driveway, trying my best not to kill myself by hitting a mailbox or something like that. Normally, I'm an awesome driver. Craig doesn't even have his license or permit because I always drove him everywhere. But it's quite hard to concentrate on driving when a cute boy is holding your hand, and he's making you twitch.

"Tweek, you have to calm down. If you drive into a pole and kill us, I'm not going to be very happy."

"THAT'S TOO MUCH PRESURE!" I shrieked. I slammed on the brakes and took a deep breath, trying to stop twitching.

"Why are you so twitchy?" he asked.

"Because you make me frickin' nervous, that's why!" I snapped. Craig smiled and squeezed my hand.

"Oh, I do, do I?" he snuck a kiss on my cheek.

"Fuck off," I twitched.

"Why don't I drive?" he suggested.

"You've never even been behind the wheel."

"I've seen you do it enough times!" I rolled my eyes, and took a few more deep breaths.

"I just have to calm myself down, and I'll be fine. No worries." Craig grabbed my face, and looked me straight in the eye.

"You can do this," he said. That was enough to get to stop Tweeking out. I pulled out of the driveway, and started heading towards his house. Earlier that day, his mother had called him and wanted him over for a little bit to clean up. I tagged along, as always. His mother never ever called him, so it was a rare occasion.

"I'd rather not see Mom and Dad..." I felt bad for him. His parents had been borderline abusive for a very long time, but nothing Tweek could really call the cops on them for. Or report them to someone. He didn't mind always having Craig with him because he knew that as long as he was with him, nothing bad could happen.

"It's okay," Tweek reassured him, "We won't be there for long. Just an hour or two, and I'll be with you."

"Yeah, you're right." We pulled up to his house, which was a bit run down.

"Look, we probably shouldn't let them know about... us just yet," I suggested. He nodded.

"Maybe not for awhile. They wouldn't be too happy." We let go of each other's hands, and I kissed him on the cheek to reassure him. "It'll be okay." We walked inside, where his mother was sitting on the couch watching television. His sister was walking up the stairs, listening to her IPod too loudly and wearing a Miley Cyrus t-shirt. His mom looked up.

"Oh... hello. If you can just pick up your room Craig, you can go." She went back to watching her show as Mr. Tucker walked in. He looked briefly at us, nodded, and sat down next to his wife. We ran up the stairs, and just as we reached the top and was out of reach, Craig grabbed my hand again.

"I don't like the feeling of you not being close to me," he whispered. I pushed the door to his room open, and found quite a mess. His little sister liked having sleepovers in his room because it was bigger than hers, and obviously she never cleaned up. Nail polish was splattered everywhere, and moldy food was growing in darkened corners of the room. At least, I _hoped _that's what that smell was. Not to mention the act glitter was covering his bed, and the Lizzie McGuire movie was sitting on his desk.

"Jesus, I didn't even know this movie was still watched," I laughed as I picked it up.

"AY! Don't diss McGuire, she's my hero," Craig teased, and took the movie from me.

"Dude, this is God's way of showing you need a new hero," I said as I took the movie, and tossed it out of his open window. His dog walked up to it, sniffed it, and ran away yelping. We both cracked up, even though we knew it was just because of the stench of the room on the movie cover that scared the dog.

I began picking up clothes off his floor as Craig put his IPod on the docking system. Avenged Sevenfold, Craig's favorite band, started playing. He began jamming out to it as I smacked him.

"Help me clean, ass!" I laughed. We picked up for about an hour, cleaning 'girl' off everything in the room. I flopped down on his bed, exhausted.

"Dude... no more Windex," he groaned.

"I know, I know." I was so beyond sick of the smell of clean now. We sat in silence for a few minutes before his mom called up to him,

"Craig, please come here for a minute." I followed him outside, and leaned against the stair railing to see what she wanted. She looked up at us and shook her head.

"No, Tweek. Just Craig," I looked at him and shrugged, and walked back to his room. "Craig, come into the garage with your father and I for a moment," I heard her say. I walked into his room and pulled my phone out, flipping through old texts. Not that I had many. They were all from Craig, and since I was almost constantly with him, there weren't a lot. I sighed, and sat down at his desk. I opened the laptop that was sitting on it and opened up my MySpace. I was clicking through pages when suddenly I heard a noise over Craig's sister's High School Musical music blasting. A grunt. Then another. They got continually louder. They sounded like cries out, as in pain. I sat straight up and listened closer. I threw back the chair began racing down the stairs. I ran through the living room and skidded in front of the garage door, where the noise was coming from. I threw open the door.

Craig was being held up by his mother, while his father continued to throw down punches on his son. I let out what could only be called a girly, blood curling scream. They all froze, and stared at me. Mr. Tucker fell back away from Craig, and his mother just dropped him. She smiled awkwardly, and said,

"Oh, Tweek. Craig told me the room was clean. You may go now." Without any other word, they passed me and walked back into the house, leaving him on the floor of the garage, bleeding. I rush over to him, and pulled him up into my arm.  
"Oh my God, Oh sweet Jesus," I couldn't help but start twitching. Fuck.

"I'm... okay," he mumbled out. His lip was completely swollen up, and had black and blue eyes. Blood was slowing pooling around us.

"You f-fucking liar," I snapped. I pulled him up in my arms, and opened the garage door. No fucking way was he or I going back into that house. I laid him in the back of my car, and began speeding toward to Hell's Pass Hospital.

"You better not be taking me to the ER, Tweek," I heard him grumble.

"Oh course I am," I snapped. "You're a fucking mess. I can't believe them..."

"Tweek, no. _You're _the fucking mess. If you twitch one more time, you're going to hit the car next to us. Just take me home and doctor me yourself." I frowned, not realizing I was pulling the wheel with me every time I twitched. Damnit.

"Craig..."

"Please Tweekers, just take me back to your house..."

"Craig..."

"Please." I sighed, and turned around back home.

---

"That fucking stings," Craig growled as I poured hydrogen peroxide on his cuts. I rolled my eyes,

"It's to kill the bacteria, sweetie. If you don't put it on, they could get infected." He sighed and rested his head against my shoulder. He was propped up on the kitchen counter as I put a few band aids on him.

"You won't go over there anymore, okay?"

"Okay," he smiled weakly.  
"Why.. did they hit you?" Craig pulled himself down from the counter and took my hand, leading me upstairs. We sat down on the bed, and he laid his head on my lap.

"Well..." he began, "They must have seen us. Through a window or something, before we went inside of the house. They saw us hold hands. And again when we went upstairs. So... obviously Dad wasn't the happiest. And he told me that was my punishment for being gay. And not to show my face around his house for awhile." I rubbed his hair slowly, and bent down to kiss his forehead.

"I'm so sorry," I said as I pressed my face down on his. He didn't deserve this. No human being does. Why he was their son, I would never understand. Why they would do this to their son, I'd never understand.

I pulled him close to me, and hoped to God that things were going to get better.

"Tweek, promise you won't let them hurt me anymore?" he whispered after a few minutes. I pulled his face right up to mine and said,

"Craig, I can promise you that no one, _ever_ will hurt you again. You are my life now, and as long as your mine, no one will lay a finger on you. Your heart is mine to protect, and I plan to do just that. Because, you're the reason I get up in the morning, the reason that I can sleep at night. No one will ever make you sad, no one will ever make you hurt. I love you, Craig. You know that. I more than love you. You are everything." Craig smiled, and that smile said more to me than anything he ever said could. It made my heart happy.

"I love you so much," he whispered as he pulled me down on the bed with him. He rested his head on my chest, and pulled himself close to me. I wrapped my arms around him, and kissed his ear.

"Just promise me you'll get better?" I asked him.

"Anything for you," he mumbled as he began to fall asleep.

"I love you," I whispered into his black wispy hair as we held each other.

---

**A/N: FUCK. Its Saturday. Why didn't I post this Friday? Coz I'm a lazy ass, thats why. Im quite mad at myself for not doing it then. Then my document wouldn't process and I had to post it today. Sorry.**

**Haha xD Im already writting the next chappie so hopefully itll be up soon and on frickin time. Haha :)**

**Thanks for all the support. 3 **

**Thank you guys SO much for all the love. Really. Words cannot express how much you guys mean to me :) I'm SO sorry I haven't replied to anyone's reviews... my computer is screwing up and flips a shit every time I try to reply to one. No idea why. So, to all of you who reviewed, here is a reply,**

**"Thank you so much for the love and support :) I honestly couldn't have done it without all the engourament. Etc etc..." **

**And For all of you who read but no review, same to you. Reads make me happy too :)**

**Oh, by the way, no offense to the Lizzie McGuire movie. Me and my boyfran actually watched it as a joke the other night. Haha. I sorta liked it. He didn't. **

**By the way again, sorry for long author notes. **


End file.
